Amar você
by Let-chan e Mary-chan
Summary: Não sei como isso foi acontecer. Nem sei quando aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Tão inevitável, como folhas de um outono seguro. E isso tudo por que é tão simples. Tão natural. E parece tão certo...Amar você.
1. O que penso de você

**Cap. 01 – O que penso de você**

Insegurança.

Medo.

As pessoas sempre tentam fugir destes sentimentos.

Dor.

Sofrimento.

Mesmo estando tão perto.

Por que...?

Por que me sinto assim...?

**Por que me sinto tão sujo...? Tão errado?**

**Tão completamente absurdo em minhas próprias fantasias inadequadas...**

**Mas eu não sei parar de pensar em você. E em como você é importante para mim... E eu não escolheria ninguém melhor para me apaixonar... Ninguém. Apenas você seria o único. E é. Nunca deixará de ser.**

Então, por quê?

Por que este sentimento parece ser errado?

Por que parece tão sujo?

Estou errado em gostar tanto assim de você?

Mas é impossível não desejar tê-lo ao meu lado.

A cada dia que passa...

Torna-se insuportável essa distância entre nós...

**Uma distância que é a amizade... Amizade que cultivei anos a fio... E não quero perdê-la. Não posso perdê-la.**

**A sua amizade, o seu sorriso... As suas risadas e feições irritadas. Simplesmente não posso perder isso por um capricho meu... Um amor errado e sujo.**

**Incerto.**

**Duvidoso.**

Sinto meu coração romper-se.

Prestes a quebrar-se em diversos pedaços.

Pedaços, estes, que apenas conseguem pensar nos momentos em que estou com você.

A vida não parece fazer sentido sem o seu sorriso, o seu jeito, a sua vida.

Mesmo que este sentimento seja contraditório...

Mesmo que eu sofra...

Ainda assim...

Eu quero...

Permanecer ao seu lado...

É errado eu pensar assim?

**É errado eu te desejar todo dia?**

**Desejar ter o seu corpo colado ao meu?**

**Desejar que você me ame da mesma maneira que eu te amo?**

**Eu te quero tanto...**

**Quero você só para mim... Mas você sempre foi '_delas_'...**

**Elas...**

**Mulheres.**

**Não um homem como eu...**

**Não eu.**

Não existe nem uma possibilidade.

Mas esta 'esperança' ainda persiste...

Este meu 'eu' ainda persiste em acreditar que existe uma chance.

Uma chance de eu ser aquele a quem você mais estima.

Mais do que a você mesmo.

Mais do que tudo.

E termino por iludir-me mais uma vez.

**Por sonhar com coisas absurdas...**

**Ilusórias...**

**Até demais pro meu gosto...**

**Que enganam meu sono e fazem da minha realidade a pior possível...**

**Como alguém que amamos pode nos fazer tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo?**

Porque para tudo deve-se pagar um preço.

Para que alguém seja feliz, alguém certamente sofrerá.

Mesmo que a dor acompanhe a felicidade.

Eu desejaria ser mais do que um 'amigo'.

Mesmo que eu sofra.

Este desejo não deixará de existir.

Porque não existem motivos para começarmos a gostar de alguém.

Mas, existem diversos motivos para que você continue a gostar desta pessoa.

Isso nunca tem um fim.

Até que percamos a nossa liberdade, nossa vontade.

Até que não sobre mais nada.

Até que só consigamos pensar naquela pessoa.

**E, eu só penso em você...**

**Só sei pensar e respirar por você...**

**Agüentar minha licantropia...**

**Tudo é por você e pelo que eu sinto...**

**Pelo amargo gosto do amor que é adocicado...**

**Isso soa de maneira oposta. Quase um paradoxo de palavras cuspidas por alguém apaixonado.**

**Cuspidas não.**

**Recitadas.**

Mas eu só posso observar.

Observar a distância que começa a crescer entre nós.

Observar o quanto eu amo mais você a cada dia.

Observar o quanto eu ficaria desesperado se você sumisse.

Desde quando?

Desde quando eu gosto de você tanto assim?

**Acho que desde sempre.**

**Desde que te conheci...**

**Desde que senti seu perfume de canela emanando de seus cabelos...**

**Seu sorriso despreocupado...**

**Céus...**

**Eu realmente te amo...**

Não há como negar isto.

Este sentimento não irá desaparecer tão fácil.

Ele irá persistir.

Até que não haja mais volta.

Até que tudo se torne menos importante.

Até que eu pense apenas em você.

Errado.

Não há mais volta.

Eu realmente...

Amo você.

Desse jeito mesmo.

Apenas pelo que você é.

**Mesmo com seus defeitos**

**Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar...**

**Por tudo o que passamos juntos...**

**Por tudo que você me faz sentir...**

**Eu sempre vou amar você...**

**Sempre...**

Soa estranho, não é?

Eu estar jurando este tipo de coisa sem o seu consentimento.

Dane-se.

O que me importa é apenas estar ao seu lado.

Mesmo que eu sofra.

Mesmo que este sentimento nunca seja recíproco.

Eu ainda assim quero estar com você...


	2. O caminho até você

**Cap. 02 – O caminho até você**

O sol começava a nascer. O orvalho da manhã, ainda no começo, exalava um cheiro calmo e translúcido. Puro. O céu azul, ainda meio nebuloso pelo cinza espesso, começava a ficar mais claro. Mais limpo.

No dormitório masculino da Grifinória, Remus começava a acordar de um sono cheio de conturbações e pesadelos. Logo a lua cheia chegaria e seu tormento de uma semana iria durar quase uma eternidade.

Levantando-se preguiçosamente da cama, o maroto de cabelos claros e pouco longos, se dirigiu ao banheiro. Os olhos âmbar olhando para o chão, a fim de não esbarrar em nada devido ao sono que o consumia. Quando entrou no banheiro, Remus se trancou lá e por uma meia hora não saiu.

**-x-x-x-**

Sirius já estava impaciente. Não bastava ter acordado tarde, ainda teria que esperar Remus sair do banheiro. Já não suportava mais, então começou a bater na porta. Ainda assim, não houve resposta. Começou a preocupar-se.

"Remus...?" Chamou. Sem resposta. "Remus? Responda! Não me ignore!!"

O desespero começa a crescer dentro de Sirius. Não hesitou. Arrombou a porta.

"Remus..." Seus olhos vasculharam o cômodo até fixar-se no corpo do amigo imóvel no chão.

Lá estava ele. Inerte. Fechando a porta do banheiro, Sirius o colocou sentado no chão gelado e pegou um pouco de água, molhando o rosto do licantropo.

Ele pareceu acordar com o contato da água fria em sua pele e tentou focalizar o olhar em Sirius, que se mostrava preocupado. Muito preocupado.

"S...Sirius? O que houve?" Perguntou Remus ao amigo.

"Como o que aconteceu?! Responda-me você!" Disse furioso.

"Não sei ao certo..." Olhou para o chão. Estava certo de que tinha realmente preocupado Sirius. Odiava isso. Não queria vê-lo assim.

Sirius reparou quando o licantropo abaixou a cabeça. Não pôde deixar de preocupar-se ainda mais. "Sente-se mal? Precisa de algo...?" Perguntou com uma voz alquebrada, rouca.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda a observar o chão.

"Eu desmaiei..." Sussurrou Remus fracamente, enquanto tentava levantar-se do chão. Sirius o segurou firme pelo braço.

"Senta aqui... E me explica... O que aconteceu?" A voz do maroto de olhos safira era preocupada e calma. Como um calmante para os ouvidos do outro maroto.

"Eu sei que, quando entrei no banheiro, eu desmaiei..." Respondeu o outro fracamente, ainda a observar o piso do chão como se tivesse algo de muito interessante nele.

Sirius riu. "Essa parte... eu entendi." Parou de rir e olhou sério para Remus. "Você realmente está bem? Não quer descansar...?"

A voz de Sirius soava calma e preocupada. Remus não sabia mais o que fazer. Subitamente o chão pareceu embaçado. Algo a cair no chão, esparramando-se e molhando-o. Lágrimas.

"... Remus?". Chamou mais uma vez. "Mas o quê?" Os braços de Remus envolveram Sirius. Um abraço fraco, trêmulo. Algo não estava certo. Deveria perguntar o motivo, mas no momento o que mais queria era poder tranqüilizar aquela pessoa que lhe era mais cara.

E ficaram naquele abraço. Remus tremendo, enquanto segurava Sirius com força temendo perdê-lo e, Sirius abraçando-o de volta. Com carinho e amor. Quem dera que Remus soubesse o que sentia por ele. Todo o amor que sentia.

O que poderia estar acontecendo ao seu lobo? O que tanto o atormentava? O que o fazia chorar? Sirius não fazia idéia. Mas o próprio Remus sabia. Era a dor. Magoa e ilusão. A ilusão de que um dia teria o animago só para si. Parecia egoísta da parte dele desejar que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Era egoísmo. Mas o que mais poderia fazer? Sabia que o animago nunca daria atenção a ele. A não ser como amigo. Não conteve mais as lágrimas. Não suportava mais.

Seu coração parecia que iria parar de bater se não o tivesse para si. Se não pudesse tocar aqueles lábios tão almejados. Tão sonhados. Se não pudesse ouvir uma palavra de carinho e amor.

Remus simplesmente morreria se não tivesse Sirius por perto. Se não o tivesse como realmente queria. Como realmente desejava.

Mas não poderia arriscar tudo.

Não arriscaria perde-lo por estes sentimentos.

Poderia nunca ser correspondido.

Mas ainda teria o animago ao seu lado.

Soltou-se do abraço. Se continuasse ali, não suportaria esta proximidade. Iria agir sem pensar duas vezes. E, isso, ele não poderia arriscar.

O animago percebeu quando o amigo tentou soltar-se do abraço, mas soltá-lo agora significaria que ele apenas iria sofrer sozinho. Sabia o quanto o licantropo não gostava de demonstrar suas fraquezas para os outros. Principalmente para ele. Por que Remus sabia que ele não ficaria parado vê-lo sofrendo.

E por causa disso, o segurou mais forte a si. Prendendo-o em seus braços fortes. Não deixaria que ele se machucasse de novo, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Mesmo que ele não soubesse que era ele mesmo.

Não o deixaria escapar. Teria que mostrar o quanto o amava e o queria para si, mas algo em seu âmago não deixava. Não deixava que fizesse tamanha burrice por um sentimento que, na sua mente, não era correspondido.

Medo, talvez.

Medo de ser rejeitado.

Medo de perdê-lo por uma besteira sua.

Não.

Não podia permitir.

Agora entendia o porquê de não importar-se com as garotas com as quais saia.

Ele já possuía alguém especial.

Alguém que para ele possuía o sorriso mais lindo.

Alguém que para ele sempre se mostrava gentil.

Alguém que para ele era...

"... insubstituível." Sussurrou.

"O quê?" Perguntou Remus. Tentando soltar-se do abraço avassalador do amigo.

Um rubor tomou conta do rosto de Sirius, que soltou o amigo muito a contragosto. Não podia ter guardado seus pensamentos para si?

"Nada..." Respondeu depois de um tempo. Remus o olhou curioso.

"Nada...?" Repetiu o monitor, ainda olhando com curiosidade para o garoto que corava mais, se é que isso era possível. "Então porque está tão vermelho...? Nunca te vi assim, Siri...".

O apelido fez com que um arrepio gostoso percorresse a coluna de Sirius. Um arrepio que Remus não percebeu e que Sirius tinha agradecido por isso.

"Remmie..." Pronunciou em voz baixa. Um murmúrio lamentável de seu coração que ansiava pelo rapaz a sua frente.

Agora era a vez de este corar. Sirius simplesmente nunca o chamava daquela forma. Pensou que teria uma parada cardíaca quando foi chamado assim.

Olharam-se. E desviaram os olhares em seguida, envergonhados.

Acariciou o rosto dele e beijou no local acariciado. Não se permitiria fazer mais do que aquilo com Remus. O seu Remus.

"Você está bem mesmo, Remmie...?" Voltou a perguntar. A chamá-lo _daquele_ jeito. Daquele jeito que deixava o rosto de Remus cada vez mais vermelho.

Recebeu apenas um dar de ombros. Riu. Remus levantou o olhar para encontrar o animago rindo.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"... nada." Sorriu.

'Só seu rosto vermelho' Pensou com carinho, vendo o monitor começar a se despir lentamente para tomar banho.

Remus olhou para o animago. "Importa-se...?"

"Oh... perd-"

Foi interrompido por Remus. "A não ser que você queira juntar-se a mim." Sorriu malicioso.

Um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções apareceu no rosto de Sirius.

"Importa-se?" Repetiu a frase dita antes por Remus, enquanto jogava a camisa do seu pijama no chão. Sempre fizeram isso. Não seria diferente agora.

"Não..." Começou a desabotoar sua própria camisa. "Agora que você tocou no assunto, está muito quente aqui."

Agora era Remus a ficar envergonhado com o corpo do 'amigo'. Tantos jogos de quadribol tinham que resultar em um corpo como aquele.

"Bem quente..." Respondeu Sirius sem notar o olhar de Remus em seu corpo definido. Em seu corpo bonito.

Remus corou ainda mais e desabotoou a calça com lentidão.

Para ambos aquela situação era insuportável.

Ambos desejavam possuir um ao outro.

Tocarem-se.

Provarem os lábios um do outro.

Poderem sentir o corpo de ambos colados. Unidos.

Era realmente insuportável.

E, agora, Sirius não parava de olhar os movimentos de Remus, que jogava sua calça para um canto qualquer do banheiro, ficando apenas com sua cueca.

Não suportava mais.

"Lembrei que preciso fazer uma coisa antes." Saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando um Remus muito confuso para trás.

Apoiado na porta, o animago permitiu-se escorregar até o chão. O que tinha na cabeça?

Ter aquele tipo de pensamentos por seu melhor amigo.

Sentia-se sujo.

As mãos a encobrir o rosto.

"Siri...?" Chamou de dentro do banheiro. "O que houve?" Encostou-se na porta, ficando na mesma posição que Sirius.

Outro arrepio. Céus! Como se sentia sujo e estúpido. Mas precisava tanto daquele lobo. Tanto daquele cheiro, dos sorrisos e abraços. Morreria por ele.

"Nada... Apenas esqueci minha cueca." Correu ao levantar-se e pegou qualquer cueca que viu pela frente. Se não entrasse ali de novo, ele acharia estranho. "Vou entrar Remmie...".

Remus abriu a porta. "Desde quando você avisa quando vai entrar?" Debochou.

'... Desde que eu percebi o quanto eu amo você. ' Sirius completou em seus pensamentos.

Esse sorriso.

Realmente lhe concedia forças.

Certamente qualquer movimento não passaria despercebido pelo animago.

Seus sorrisos.

Sua atenção.

Desejava que todos fossem unicamente direcionados a ele.

Mas ele sabia que não era.

Os sorrisos eram para outras. Mulheres.

'... merda...malditas...' Continuou a pensar, enquanto trancava a porta do banheiro e começava a tirar sua calça. Remus ainda estava de cueca.

Remus observou as feições de Sirius. Em um momento ele parecia calmo, no outro parecia estar com raiva de algo.

"Algo está te incomodando Siri...?" Perguntou simplesmente.

Sirius virou-se para o licantropo. "Incomodando? Imagina..." Voltou à atenção para a calça.

Remus sorriu. Esse bom humor de Sirius já lhe era comum.

Ficou de cueca assim como Remus e logo a tirou, ficando completamente nu.

O lobisomem corou bastante. Apesar de tê-lo visto várias vezes sem roupa, o monitor não conseguia deixar de pensar coisas nada boas. Nada relaxantes.

"Remus...? Remmie!!" Balançou os ombros do amigo para ver se ele ainda estava 'aqui'.

"Hm..." Percebeu o quão próximo estavam um do outro.

A respiração falhando.

Os corações batendo descompassados.

Já não eram mais donos de suas próprias ações.

Era uma tentação.

Tentação que eles, talvez, poderiam se deixar levar.

Sirius observava Remus, que ainda estava de cueca e com o rosto levemente corado. Ele era mesmo bonito com vergonha.

Remus conseguia enxergar apenas os lábios de Sirius. Faria de tudo por apenas uma chance de senti-los.

Mas aquilo não parecia certo. Se eles fossem mais longe...

Se ele perdesse Sirius por uma besteira como aquelas...

Não.

Não iria permitir isso.

Remus empurrou Sirius. Sentiu-se forçado a colocar uma distância entre eles.

Ambos estavam muito envergonhados.

Sirius olhou um tanto assustado para o amigo, mas sorriu pelo canto da boca. Um sorriso calmo e até meio triste.

"Vamos tomar banho...?" Disse, mudando de assunto para que o clima entre os dois não ficasse pesado.

Recebeu apenas um balançar de cabeça de Remus. Este evitava fita-lo diretamente. Sirius foi em direção ao amigo e o puxou pela mão.

O licantropo estava muito surpreso. Não esperava isso. Mas estava estranhamente feliz. Parecia tolice, não?

"Remmie... sempre que você estiver com algum problema, procure por mim. Eu certamente irei te escutar." Virou para o amigo, sorriu ao perceber o rosto surpreso dele.

"Obrigada, Siri..." Sussurrou o lobisomem, sentindo seu coração bater mais depressa. Sirius nem tinha idéia o que ele fazia em seu pobre e fraco coração.

"Agora..." Sirius riu marotamente. "Você pretende tomar banho de cueca?"

Remus olhou para si mesmo. "Ah! Droga..." Olhou para Sirius, ele estava rindo.

Um sorriso tão lindo.

Um sorriso que ele daria de tudo para que fosse só para si.

Um sorriso pelo qual ele morreria.

"Remmie?" Chamou. "Você vem?" Apontou pro chuveiro.

"Sim!" Sorriu.

Não importava.

Não importava aonde aquilo ia dar.

Apenas queriam desfrutar da companhia um do outro.

Talvez aquilo fosse o bastante.

Durante o banho, ambos se divertiram e riram juntos.

Como amigos.

Amigos.

Uma palavra que significava tanto para algumas pessoas, mas tão pouco para os dois.

Será que isso nunca iria mudar?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Beem..Finalmente depois de tanto tempo...Uma atualização..o/ Sim, sim...Espero que vocês leiam e gosteeem!!!_

_Só isso, people!!!_

_Beijos!!_


End file.
